Sally's Sex Life
by Pervert Nightmare
Summary: Olympus is on the verge of falling. the ancient Olympian, Aphrodite, goddess of love has been taken, along with many virgin goddesses! the task falls to sally, mother of Percy and newly made succubus to arise as a savior of Olympus. darker demons rise alongside a new foe only know as the master of all men. can sally save camp half-blood or is she doomed? plenty of smut,plot.HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Dark winged shapes slowly drew close to mount Olympus, their silhouettes stark against the bright lights that forever blazed around the fortress of the gods. Robert drew the binoculars away from his eyes and sneered. Not so much of a fortress after all. The Olympians had grown slack. Surprising as he'd expected tight defence for at least a couple of centuries after kronos's attack there. But the gods were always overconfident. He turned and smirked at the blonde boy who sat beside him, the lights of Olympus glinting off the scar that marred his face. "do you remember this place?" he murmured. The boys features twisted, in pain or confusion he couldn't tell. "y-yes" he clutched at his head. "its different somehow….." . Robert steadied himself against the door of the helicopter. No ordinary mortal aircraft could reach this close to Olympus but he was no ordinary man. He lifted a walkie talkie to his lips and whispered the command into it. There was the slightest swish and more winged shapes took to the skies around Olympus. It was now or never. Robert shrugged off the black shirt he wore and stepped out of the helicopter. His stomach dropped as gravity took a hold of him. He savoured the feel of the wind ripping past him then closed his eyes and all at once his fall stopped. Black leathery wings sprouted from his shoulder blades and flapped in the cold dead air. He smirked as he swept closer to Olympus. His lead would ensure them their prizes.

Aphrodite POV  
Aphrodite looked up from her mirror. Something was wrong.

Athena POV  
She could sense it in the very air. She gripped her sword tighter.

Artemis POV  
she lifted her bow and nocked an arrow, aiming at a hazy figure that was approaching Olympus. Her fingers trembled as she drew her bow back to its limit and…..

Eros POV  
he was tackled from behind. He tumbled to the ground, his bow falling from his grasp. He lifted hi s hand summoning a bolt of pure power that reduced his assailant to dust but before he could do any more soft lips pressed into his. He instinctively reacted and another bolt of power flared throwing the person of him. Maybe these were just fangirls. It wouldn't be the first…. Those weren't fan girls.. his eyes widened as the dark shapes registered in his eyes. He cursed and threw another bolt of power but sooner or later he would exhaust his powers. Even a god had limits. He had to warn the others! If he didn't they would infiltrate Olympus itself! He spun on his heel as another assailant jumped onto his back. There were too many. He fell to his knees as they crowded around him, then with a struggle he rose to his feet. With a massive surge of power he blew apart those closest to him. Surely they would realize something was wrong. He mentally reviewed the nearest gods. Artemis, Athena and Aphrodite. Surely at least one would realize?

A pair of hands cupped his face. He reached out and summoned the last shred of his power, directing it into a ball of enormous power within himself. When he unleashed such a powerful attack all of Olympus would realize they had intruders. He felt his power pool within his soul, ancient words of magic that would drive even a demigod insane. When his magic had peaked he opened his mouth to speak a spell the world had never heard in millennia…. Then stopped as her lips pressed against his. "Succulus….." the name drifted through his mind as her tongue snaked slowly into his mouth. She sucked the very magic out of him and he felt his consciousness begin to dull. She lowered him to the ground, her lips locked onto his as he fell into a daze. Then she set his head down and looked up at her hand maidens.

"look at this delicious love god girls. I wanted him fucked out by the time we return. Let him ravish your bodies and fulfill your desires in ways only the erotic god eros can….." she licked her lips and stood up.

She looked around at them. "well? What are you waiting for?" and they broke loose on him.

Athena POV  
"unhand me!"Athena shrieked. Her voice reverberated across her private rooms. Waves off magic flowed off her body. Even with the magic restraints on her, she could have shredded anything close to her without a second thought. But infinitus was not so easy to deal with. He ducked under the waves of power that rippled across the space between them, lightly caressing each one as he did so. At his touch, the grey energy the goddess of wisdom had unleashed would blacken and be sucked into his form. He reached her and stood for a moment, admiring her graceful form. Even he, who spent all his time amongst the most nubile bodies across the land, was awed by Athena's grace and beauty. Her form flickered between a supernova of flame, lightning magic and the form of a human maiden, with dark hair and a pale angular face, dressed in chiseled armour and wearing a proud helmet that framed her face. Her grey eyes flashed at him, promising an eternity of pain.

Infinitus chuckled and pulled of his mask. It slipped from his fingers and fell to the ground, but her magical bindings enshrouded her and he could not read her soul. He stared hungrily into her deep eyes but she had guarded her virginity well. He cursed and stepped forward to cup her face but his skin sparked and sizzled. She sneered at him. "my virginity is mine you lowborn. Even zeus cannot take it from me." He smirked. "But we can make you give it to us". She spat at him. He laughed and reached out and took a hold of her hair. "now come and enjoy our hospitality".

Artemis POV  
"I am the virgin huntress." Artemis roared as she struggled against her bindings. "oh scary" Robert chuckled as he walked up to her. His hand flashed and he landed a blow to the side of her face. She fell to her knees, her cheek stinging. "if you must be broken, I will do so by my own hands." He looked at her hunters. They had been accompanying her, so he had claimed them as well.

"take your 'mistress' back to my domain. Then perhaps I will lavish more attention on you" the dazed girls nodded and lifted up the struggling goddess and walked away. The last she saw of him was him standing in front of aphrodite's door, as if contemplating how to break it down. Then the last of her strength faded and the world went black.

Aphrodite POV  
she felt the door rumble as it stopped another blow. They would soon get through. And they had somehow isolated her from the rest of Olympus as well. She cursed. If they took her then soon all of Olympus would be lost. She grit her teeth as she pressed the vial to her lips. She relaxed a bit, then breathed into it, allowing the deepest spark of her essence flow into it. When she was done, the vial was half full and she was dizzy, in no condition for battle against him. But she knew to fight was futile. This was her last ditch chance. She rushed to her wardrobes and tucked it into her panties along with a note. The next god or demigod to sneak into her chambers would find it for sure. Robert would never think to check here. He wouldn't find the vial that would grant a mortal the essence of the goddess of love.

She composed herself and walked out into the entry hall just as the door shattered into splinters and gave way to the intruders. Robert stood there, while one of HER attendants sucked his cock. How dare he corrupt her like that. She composed herself and smiled at him. "well well, it has been some time…. Has it not, my love?" Robert laughed. "it is music to my ears to hear you call me that. How long has it been? Since you left me?" he laughed again, and then grew still. "But now I will have my due. All of Olympus itself. And now, you shall beg for a place in my bed."

He pushed the girl aside and strode forward. Despite herself, she felt a shiver of pleasure as she gazed at his lovely form. She roughly caught her face and pressed her to his lips. It took all her self control not to break down and blast him with her magic. She was not strong enough, never would be. A fight would result in the death of her maidens and discovery of her hidden vial.

He bit her soft lips, moaning as he stroked her curved form. His fingers snagged the cloth and tore it to shreds. Then he caught her hips and thrust his cock against her, his eyes closed as his throbbing flesh stroked her skin. Then he caught himself and stepped back. Aphrodite fought a twinge of disappointment.

"I am no fool to fall for your lovely form Aphrodite. We will finish this in my domain. And believe me, I will break you and taste your very soul." She shivered at his words, from fear or anticipation she did not know." I have waited centuries to have all of you in my grasp. Now in mere months or years I will claim each and every one of you. Your magic will not save you, goddess of love." He stroked her throat, moving down to her breasts. And her eyes fluttered shut.

And in Hades, all Hades broke loose.

A.N.: aaaaaand….. CUT! Pretty long intro and quite confusing, but believe me my readers I have a pretty good plot and story line with plenty of sex added in between. Don't mind if a couple of chapters end without a dozen sex scenes. I'm trying to get a strong plot together alright? Anyway, if you guessed sally gets the vial buy yourself a cookie. Just pm or review whether Percy gives to her or one of the gods "personally" imbues her with its properties or if the entire Olympian council decides to have a nice old fashioned family fun time with her. Also decide if you like this or trials of Aphrodite. I'm biased to this story thus the lengthy chapter but hey! I get the right okay? Well over n out!


	2. Olympus infiltrated

A.N. : this story belongs to rick riordan.

Zeus stroked his beard, fuming with rage. He glanced around the throne room. The three empty thrones were obvious wounds to his pride. "and we know nothing of these assailants?" he rumbled. Hera and Demeter shook their heads. The other gods looked equally confused. Hera cleared her throat. "It seems impossible that the assailants only targeted virgin goddesses and the two love gods" She said.

Poseidon nodded. "perhaps we should set up a guard for our oldest sister, Hestia. She is the most powerful and her presence balances the council." Zeus nodded. "all in favor?". All the gods raised their hands. The succubus smiled. The gods were so easy to manipulate.

The gods broke the session and dispersed. Ares was currently in charge of watching over Hestia so he alone remained. Zeus headed back to his chambers with his wife Hera. Once inside, Hera headed to her shower while Zeus sat down.

His thoughts were heavy and he was very worried for both his daughters and his most powerful goddess.

A maiden who served Hera entered the room and started sweeping and cleaning the disorganized area. Zeus was so preoccupied he did not notice her until her ass was up in her face, the flesh separated from him by a mere inch of air and a thin transparent cloth. Zeus gave a sharp intake of breath at the sight in front of him but she seemed oblivious. He felt his godly ichor rush down his manhood, erecting it.

He reached out and squeezed her ass and to his surprise she didn't flinch or try to run. She turned and smiled at him. "my lord. You seem tense. If you will I can give you a most soothing massage". Her hands moved up and squeezed her breasts together and he stared at the enticing orbs that, like the rest of her, were hidden under only a thin transparent cloth.

She went down to her knees and shifted his clothing aside, allowing his monstrous cock to burst forth. She gasped at the sight of it. "oh my" she giggled. Then she lowered her lips to his member and he let out an involuntary moan as her smooth tongue wrapped around his throbbing flesh. In what seemed like no time at all, he was on the bed he shared with his wife, choking the "maiden" as he pounded her tight and satisfying cunt, releasing all his stress and worries into the pleasures of the body.

Her eyes bulged as his hands tightened around her throat but not a word of complaint escaped her plump lips. As Zeus gazed at those lips they grew ever more enticing and he leaned down, pressing his own to hers. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, wrapping it around his tongue, sucking in every moan he gave. Her pussy clenched his cock, moulding her very body to him.

With one last thrust Zeus came, flooding her womb with his godly seed. She dropped back to the bed, panting and shivering with pleasure. She traced the sharp outline of his face with one finger. "m-my lord, that was indeed most satisfying. If you would allow me to continue to serve your every need with my body, I am but yours for the taking."

Zeus nodded in approval. "Of course. I am in need of such a worthy slave" he licked his lips. She smiled at him and slowly rose before gliding out of the room, with one last kiss directed at him.

Once out of his sight, a grin slid onto her face. Tut tut, so easy to manipulate. She brought her hands to her stomach feeling his warm essence within herself. She closed her eyes and she drew it into her soul, pure energy of the king of the gods itself.

*down in Hades*

"get all the guards that are posted inside the palace out in the fields" Hades roared. The furies hissed and went out to relay the orders. Below them, millions of souls surged together, their forms now colorful and vibrant. Their moans rang out to the roof of Erebus itself. A dark winged shape flew at the furies. The furies hissed and rose to fight, then slowly fell to the ground, subdued. The incubus grinned. He was a general of lord Robert and he would not fail.

He glided towards the palace. No guards were around. As expected they were all in the fields, trying to control the lust filled spirits. No matter for soon they themselves would give in. he landed inside the inner chambers. Impressive building. But soon lord Robert would reign here as well as Olympus itself. He was just here to secure the queen. Another daughter of Zeus. She would open up the route to control even Demeter. He found one of her slaves. Just like he'd heard, unearthly beautiful beings who shimmered like flowers. He silently rose up behind her and covered her mouth. She tried struggling but soon stilled as his aura enveloped her and sank into her very soul. He released her and she turned to face him. He ripped off her clothes in one clean motion and ran his eye over her. B cup tits and a medium hip. Not a knockout but she'd do. He spun her around and bent her over a stone table before ramming his cock into her. No reaction from her.

He released his mind control magic and she hissed as she felt his 7 inch cock slide into her virgin pussy. She tried struggling but stopped abruptly as he tore through her hymen. She lay limp, racked in pain as he rammed in and out of her. Her walls squeezed around him tightening with each thrust until with one last thrust she climaxed. Her love juices sprayed out of her, her walls clenched around his manhood. He tipped over the edge and came, flooding her insides with his cum. Immediately the dark magic stored within it sank into her.

She jerked and screamed as her will was torn into his control. He stood up and surveyed the area. She'd made more noise than he'd anticipated. But no guards rushed in. the only people here know were her and him. "stand up" he commanded. She shook her head and did so. He smirked. They were all puppets. Then he winced and fell to one knee. He was over expending his powers taking control of so many slaves. It seemed three were the most he could take. He staggered to his feet with great difficulty.

"Do your duty." He commanded. She silently nodded. His wings unfurled and he took flight. The newly made slave walked towards Persephone's inner chambers. She would obey her masters every word.

A.N.: I guess that should up the mystery element. And yes I still haven't brought in the leading lady but I soon will. Review and pm your ideas and I will use them. And I'll also consider requests.

Those guys who guessed Robert is the main nemesis are half right. Just wait up and watch.


	3. The Mysterious Message

A.N. : and we finally have the heroine's entry. A week late perhaps but hey I was busy. I kinda ruched this chappie. And you guys a couple of reviews or follows might be some motivation y'know.

Percy hefted a sword as he peered around the perimeter of camp halfblood. Something was stalking around the camp and he had been sent here to investigate. He yawned and rubbed his eye's. couldn't he get some sleep? Mr D still wasn't back but an alert had been sent from Olympus to protect the demigods of Aphrodite and Athena. The Aphrodite campers were hardly missed but Athena was an important cabin and their absence had made defending camp nearly impossible.

Even Hestia had now left camp. An d the fact that no information was being provided was driving them all insane with irritation. And now even the slightest warning of danger sent Chiron into a frenzy of worry. Annabeth didn't think her cabin was so helpless but Chiron was for once completely firm.

He sighed. Looks like another false alarm. Peleus seemed on edge these days too. Just as Percy turned to leave back to his cabin there was a slight scrabble. He spun, holding his sword out for balance. A dimunitive girl burst out of the darkness. She was dressed in a torn and muddied chiton. The glow around her strengthened as she crossed the barrier and into the protection of the golden fleece. She collapsed before Percy. "hey" he shouted, dropping his sworn to catch her. Her fingers scrabbled against the cloth of his shirt as she struggled to right herself. " d-don't. . . .trust them. The fallen . . . have fallen to them.". "its alright". Percy soothed." We'll get you to the Apollo cabin and they'll get you fixed."

"n-no, its not alright. they have taken the goddesses to be a place that will freeze you with fear. Freeze…freeze…" her voice slowly faded to a murmur. "Perseus Jackson! " she seized the front of his shirt with sudden strength and her voice grew stronger." Do not trust this voice if it speaks again. Lady Aphrodite entrusts all that is left of her power to oppose evil to you. Take it! And do not greive for I am lost…" her voice trailed off and she doubled over, wracked with coughs.

Percy knelt at her side, wanting to go call Chiron but unable to leave her here alone. Slowly her coughs subsided and her breathing grew even. Percy checked her forehead. She seemed to be turning back to normal. She suddenly opened her eyes and sat up. The iris was a stark blood red in the pale white of her skin. She looked around, confused. Then her eys settled upon him. "are you alright?" he asked tentatively.

A tiny smile slowly grew on her face. "better than ever" her voice was husky with need and urgency. She trailed her finger down his arm and Percy shivered as a spark seemed to crackle in her touch. Tension seemed to fill the air as her face seemed to fill all of Percy's sight.

Her lips crashed against his and Percy jumped back, hi9s hand instantly searching for the hilt of riptide. But his hand closed around nothing but thin air. He jerked his head around searching for the glint of his blade and froze as he saw her twirling the blade around in one hand. He felt a twinge of fear as she raised the blade to her neck and in one clean motion swung the blade. He winced as her clothes fell down in a fluid heap at her feet and a drop of ichor welled out of her neck and trickled down her collar. His eyes followed it as it slowly traced its way around her breast.

She reached out a hand and cupped his cheek and all of Percy's arguments seemed to die on his tongue. In what seemed like no time at all, he was in between her legs, sucking at her moist pussy as she held his head, moaning and whimpering in pleasure. She gasped in pleasure as his tongue slipped through her wet flesh. She screwed her eyes shut as his tongue hit her clit and her pleasure seemed to intensify.

He lifted his hand and cupped her tits, stroking the hardening points. She wrapped her legs around her his head, thrusting her hips as he sucked even harder at moans grew louder and her thrusts grew shakier as her p;easure seemed to to reach its peak . She collapsed onto the ground in a sweaty moaning heap as he slowly drew away from her.

Percy bent over her petite form and started to stroke her hair. It was a sharp grey in the moonlight. Just like Annabeth's eyes. Percy jerked up in surprise. He was completely undressed and his cock was brushing her soft entrance. He could hardly believe what had come over him. The girl opened her eye's and studied him. "you truly are strong, son of the sea god." Her voice was silky, so much so that it was almost painful. "but one of godly blood cannot resist us"

She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in again. Percy moaned as his member slid into her vagina. He gasped and buried his face in her perky tits as he gasped and groaned with pleasure. She stroked his back with smooth circular motions. "that's it Percy, give in to my luscious body." The whites oh her eyes turned red as she peered into his eyes. Percy was mesmerized as he gazed into them. She peered into his soul, his memories. And she saw the mortal woman who had been strong enough to be Poseidon's consort.

"sally Jackson" she breathed out. "if she is a threat she must die" she froze as there was a hiss and a sharp blade came to rest at her neck. She could hardly move her head without the risk of decapitating herself. Percy's face was still screwed up with pleasure but she heard rage in his voice." Any who dare hurt my mother will suffer my wrath." He wrapped hi hand around her throat as he continued thrusting into her. She gasped and choked as his member continued ramming into her womb while she struggled to draw breath. With each thrust ,her vagina grew tighter until with one last thrust her walls clenched him and her love juices sprayed out.

Percy grunted and gave one last thrust into the folds of her body before spraying her inside's with his seed. He left her stomach and she gasped in pain and pleasure as tears trickled from the corner of her eyes. She clung to him as her hips rose again and again by themselves, her body engulfed in the magic of lust. At dawn, Percy brought in a very raggled and worn down girl into the Apollo cabin.

"hey guys. Could I ask you a favor?" it took some work but they agreed not to tell Chiron about exactly what Percy had done to her the night before. In exchange they were allowed 'attend' to the girls needs.

The next week Percy left back home. The entire time he puzzled over what she had meant. He had no clue. He tucked the mysterious object she left in his hand into his pocket and tried to forget the entire incident. When he reached home he found his mom up, waiting for him.

"Percy ! you're late!" He managed a sheepish smile. "sorry I got caught in traffic". She smiled back. "It's alright dear ". "Where's Paul? "Percy enquired. "oh he's out giving classes" sally tutted. "now shoo go get changed".

Percy left to his room and changed into a fresh pair of jeans and t shirt.  
*time skip*

Sally entered Percy's room silently. He was fast asleep. She smiled and fetched a blanket to drape over her little boy. As she did something caught her eye. Maybe he wasn't so little after all. She caught herself staring at his semihard manhood and chided herself.

But despite what she said it still lurked in the back of her mind. She was still fantasizing about it when she picked up his clothes. She noticed something tucked into the pocket and curiously stuck her hand in.

A jolt of pure power ran her through and the world went black.

A.N: alright im late but this chapter and the next ones took some planning. And yes I need to get to Aphrodite as well but im biased okay?! Plus I got zero ideas. So pm and review your ideas and suggestions. And I will try them.


	4. The Succubus Awakens

A.N. :yes I know im really late. And this chapter is really small. Bu hadn't logged in since the last update. And yes my 'xams are still on so don't hope too much. Over and out with peace from X-olympus.

Gift of the goddess

When sally awoke, she was fallen on the floor. Her head ached terribly and she was shivering. Wait, shivering? She sat up and almost screamed in surprise. She lay in a magnificent chamber that seemed the apex of wealth itself. The room stretched as large as the entire block in which she resided. Golden and pink curtains graced every door and window. She was surrounded by splendid thrones and beds and enormous wardrobes that stretched the length of her entire house. And she was naked. (shoulda been expecting that one guys).

She gave a light scream and as she saw a graceful figure suddenly appeared out of the shadows. She leapt to her feet and gestured wildy. "look I don't know how i-". "do not fear mistress" the girl interrupted. "You were brought here by our lady Aphrodite. We are her remaining loyal maidens.". she glanced around fearfully. "we do not have much time" she said. I cannot speak too much for even I fall under the control of lust"

All this made no sense to sally but she got a grip on the situation when she heard aphrodite's name. these Olympians were a crazy lot she knew. So she couldn't say she was surprised about the way things were going on.

The maiden suddenly stepped in close and before sally could react, they locked lips. Sally instinctively opened her mouth and she deepened the kiss. Sally hadn't French kissed anyone before but doing it with this girl seemed to set something tingling inside her, something wild and carnal, leaving her craving more. After nearly five minutes they broke away, gasping for air. The maidens lustrous blonde hair hung in wild curls around her face and her previously wide eyes had narrowed slightly, hinting at a darker side within.

She flung sally onto the bed and even as sally blinked, her clothes had vanished, the white silk embroidered with gold disappearing to reveal all her splendor. She had large soft breasts that seemed firm but were softer than silk as she draped herself over sally.

Their lips locked again and sally slid her hands over her body, softly caressing her bubble butt. Something seemed to be pressing sally from the inside, softly at first, then with more force.

The pressure seemed to build up as they grew more intense, more passionate before finally bursting out of her as her orgasm. Sally's body locked into utter pleasure as her muscles shook and quivered.

She slumped into the soft bed when she was done. "h-how….?" She asked hoarsely. The girl seemed even more drained, her face drawn and ashen. "I have little energy left mistress. Soon I will fall to lust as well. I bid you fare well. The Olympians will call you soon. If they do not, seek an audience. Your modified form is capable of seducing even the gods after all.". "wh-what …?" sally asked. "shhhh." The girl replied. "all in good time my lady, all in good time. And keep your son close. Your sheath and his sword are all we have left to fight back with. You must build up your harem and lead them as an army to war. But it is all in good time. For now, rest."

She stroked her face and sally fell into a deep slumber. As she did she heard a final whisper.

"all hail the empress of sin, the warrior of darkness, the mortal goddess. All hail the heir and sister of Aphrodite, the succubus sally!"

A.N.: and cut! Yes I did call her the sister of Aphrodite.i might widen it up and add a new element. Or not. Anyway now you guys have to pm and review. Do the Olympians summon her and gang bang her? Or does she discover her powers and mission and slowly seduce her way into the throne room of the gods? Of course I still hold the power to veto, but if you guys pm and review me real quick, then ill start the story in that direction okay? Over and out. Peace from X-olympus.


	5. Olympic Meeting

A.N.:And I pick up connorkenway's story from here on; with a twist.

The council convenes. 

The Olympians were meeting again to discuss the blatant attack on them and describe the measures taken.

"Utter blasphemy" Hephaestus growled "for one Olympian goddess to be kidnapped let alone three!"

"peace Hephaestus " Poseidon murmured "we are all trying our best." He turned to Apollo. " lord Apollo what news do you bear?".  
Apollo's expression was grim. "I bear bad news. Nature spirits have disappeared. And I'm unable to find artemis either". He slammed his fist against his throne's armrest. "dammit!"

Zeus wore a stormy expression as he reviewed the reports the cloud spirits had bought. "someone or something is at quebec." He rumbled. " any word from Boreas?" he turned his eyes towards Aeolus . he shook in fear and managed to shake his head and stutter out a reply. "n-no my lord. I am afraid he….h-he has become silent" Zeus regarded him and turned away with a small sigh of irritation." I am dying for some good news. Have we no leads, no clues!"

Hermes leant forward and cleared his throat. " my lord I was going through the chambers of the attacked goddesses and I gleaned some clues they left behind among their possessions and their attendants. Most of them have disappeared, and the few that remain are in no condition to speak (as in: incapitated by lust ). But from what I understand Aphrodite was urging us to find sally Jackson"  
at the name Jackson all the gods looked up.

"Jackson as in my …. 'Wife'?" Poseidon asked his expression quizzical. "aye" Hermes replied. Zeus turned to the assembly of gods and spirits who did not belong to the council. "we will discuss this matter in private. Leave us." They murmured in assent before slowly filing out.

Outside the hall a maid cursed her luck as she retreated to her quarters. Just her bad luck to be sent out before the main discussion took place. She composed herself as she crossed a few others. It mattered not anyway. She had a name and she was sure her master would reward her for it. Sally Jackson eh? Mother of the hero of Olympus, one who had saved Olympus not once but twice. Thrice if you included the battle of setne. This was a threat that needed dealing with.

*time skip*

Robert chuckled as he heard the report his spies had brought in. "well done." He told the figure kneeling before him. " I knew that sly Aphrodite would play her hand before long. How convenient of the Olympians to tip her hand and show us her cards." He eyed the spy hungrily "worry not, for a human cannot hold any threat against us. Her son though, may prove to be a problem. I will deal with it later. You are dismissed. Go back to your post and see if you can seduce any more gods and spirits in Olympus to turn to our cause." He rose and strode to her, reaching for her. She lifted her head up instinctively, baring her vulnerable and pale throat. He gently caressed it, and she shivered with unbearable pleasure. "If you do this for me I will personally reward you. Go and see if you find more maids for me to control. All of you must work to seduce Zeus. If the king falls so shall the entire army." She shook her head wildy. "y-yes my lord! I will do as you ask!"

His grip around her neck slowly tightened. "oh you better, for if you fail me…" he let the threat hang. He flung her aside and sank into his throne once more. 'oh yes' he thought 'soon…very soon'.

A.N.:yes I'm sure ya'll hate me for making this stuff so mysterious, but this story has got a really strong plot and I don't wanna mess it up. Wait a bit more if you wanna see some action involving sally. It'll start of in a couple of chapters.


	6. Summons

A.N. : ok I meant to do this earlier but my comp crashed. So I had to get it fixed and turned out the story got wiped along with a bunch of stuff. So I had to rewrite the chapters. So I cut some corners and postponed sally and Poseidon's reunion till the next chapter. Sorry.

Summons

Sally had been expecting the Olympians summons for some time now. After her encounter with the maiden her body seemed oddly sensitized, and to her mortal embarrassment when she woke up after her black out, she was lying naked in bed with Percy. She managed to stagger out of his room before he woke but she couldn't avoid the wet dreams that had started plaguing her. Without Paul around, she found her attention constantly drifting towards Percy, admiring his well shaped body, so much like his father, his green eyes, his tousled black hair and most importantly his godly 9 inch cock.

Whenever Annabeth came over for the night, it was all she could do to stop herself from bursting into their bedroom while she spied on them. She was planning to install a camera in his room so she could spy in peace while masturbating in her bedroom. Her stamina had shot through the sky as well. It was almost impossible for her to cum by hand and this just made her craving for a thick hard cock even greater.

Among the other benefits of this curse/blessing however was the fact that she seemed to be getting younger. It was subtle at first, with some of the grey in her hair turning darker, her movements getting more agile. But now it seemed clear that she was younger and even Percy had slipped her one or two comments on how young she seemed. The comments had thrilled her as did the fact that his eyes had started lingering over her now shapely curves. Her breasts were firmer and her ass had grown larger and to emphasize this she had stocked up on tight fitting clothes and made a point to sway her hips when she felt Percy's eyes on her ass. Or anyone's really.

Cutting back to the present. She was anticipating the summons of the Olympians to arrive any day now. Obviously such a gift would not be without a price. Of course their timing was a bit off. She ended up being summoned while she was changing, and arrived in the throne room of the gods in a creamy white bra and a black thong.

Immediately she felt the horny and undivided gaze of 9 Olympians fixate onto her partially uncovered boobs. She felt her face go red as she quickly put the bra back on.

"Ahem" Zeus said, slightly shaking his head while his eyes continued to ogle at her luscious breasts as if they were fish hooks in them. "Sally Jackson. We call thee here today so that we may bestow upon thee an honor that the goddess Aphrodite herself wished to grant. Unfortunately she is not here today and so we ask thee if you will accept the blessing from me on her behalf."

"Dear" Hera murmured. "You are married to me and as such I think we agreed you would not be the one to grant her the powers." Zeus seemed to busy ogling to hear her. "my lord!" Hera growled as she shook his arm. However the effect was ruined by the fact that she herself did not move her eyes from sally's curvaceous form.

None off the Olympians realized that Aphrodite had woven a spell around the entirety of Olympus, making sally unbearably irresistible as long as she was on Olympus. This was to ensure she had enough time to learn her powers and test her limits.

Poseidon slid off his throne and shrank to normal human size and flashed sally a smile, managing to drag his gaze off her breasts long enough to meet her eyes. He motioned for her to follow him and he started towards the grand door. She stood still for a moment, then uncertainly turned around and followed him. She felt the hungry eyes of the most powerful beings in the universe fixate onto her ass and she could not resist swinging her hips as she strode away, almost hoping they would break out onto her and satisfy her aching needs. But their millennia of discipline held and they remained seated.

However with a glow of satisfaction sally recalled the gigantic tents she had raised and the lust burning in their eyes. If this was Aphrodite's gift… she felt a shiver of pleasure flash through her body. Of course the game had just begun.

*the dungeons of Boreas*

Aphrodite felt a grim smile play on her lips as the gigantic cock rammed into her, tearing her godly flesh so that golden ichor ran down her legs. But not one drop of cum. She refused to draw pleasure from this, so she had dulled her insides. And she could feel it in her bones that her plan was taking shape.

A.N.: aaaaand cut. Yes folks our lovely Aphrodite is being tortured! But don't worry; you'll see some aphro-robert action. But that's a ways off. First we'll have sally and Poseidon. Yaay. And maybe Percy can make an entrance soon as well. Btw kudos to connerkenway for his awesome ideas. Those will be the powers of our newborn succubus cum goddess.


End file.
